


Guide Me To My Knees

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Job, Deepthroating, Dom Oliver Queen, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Facial, Gentle Dom Oliver Queen, Kinktober 2020, Kneeling, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sub Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Barry’s trust is easily won, but hard to keep. Oliver will do everything in his power not to lose that trust.Kinktober 2020 Day 17 - Blindfolded+Olivarry Bingo Square: Kneeling
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948120
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70
Collections: Olivarry Bingo 2020





	Guide Me To My Knees

“There we go, nice and easy.” Oliver’s voice was low, not as low as it was when he was Green Arrow but low enough that it sent a pleasurable shudder down Barry’s spine. Barry curled his fingers a bit tighter around Oliver’s wrists as he stumbled forward blindly. 

The dark silk of the blindfold Oliver had tied around his eyes minutes before sat heavily against his skin, but it was a comforting weight. The weight meant that Oliver was going to take care of him tonight and that meant Barry could shut his brain off for once. 

“Just a few more steps Barry,” Oliver murmured and sure enough a few more steps and Barry’s bare feet hit against a cushion. Oliver hummed softly as he eased Barry down until the blindfolded man was kneeling on the cushion he had set up by the end of the bed.  
Oliver caressed Barry’s cheek before he stepped away, leaving Barry without his touch to strip his clothes off. Barry swayed while his head turned towards the sound of Oliver stripping came from and his tongue flicked out to wet his chapped lips. Oliver sat on the edge of the bed and pumped his cock a few times just until his cock was standing erect from his crotch. 

Oliver pressed his index finger against Barry’s fingers and made a pleased noise when Barry parted his lips and dragged his tongue over Oliver’s finger without prompting. Oliver allowed it for a moment or two longer before he pushed his finger into Barry’s mouth, pressing his finger against the brunet’s tongue. Barry opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out obediently and Oliver’s cock twitched as arousal heated his blood at how easily Barry obeyed his non-verbal orders. 

“I’m going to fuck this eager mouth of yours tonight baby and if you do a good job I’ll paint your pretty face with my cum. How does that sound?” Oliver rumbled lowly as he grasped the base of his cock as a bead of pre-cum oozed from the slit at the tip of his cock. Oliver removed his wet finger, dragging the salvia over the brunet’s cheek causing Barry to let out a soft shuddering breath. 

“I’ll do my best Sir,” Barry promised as he tilted his head back to look up at Oliver even though he was blindfolded and couldn’t see. Barry relaxed his jaw and stuck his tongue back out before falling still, clearly willing to wait for Oliver to use his mouth at his pleasure. 

Oliver stroked Barry’s hair, loving how good Barry already was being for him. He usually became this submissive when Oliver decided to blindfold him, the trust that Barry put in him was heady and never failed to make him hard as a rock. 

Oliver guided his cock into Barry’s waiting mouth, who was he to turn down such a pretty invitation? Barry moaned happily as his mouth was filled with his boyfriend’s cock, every inch of his mouth was filled and Barry could only close his eyes behind the blindfold. 

“Hands behind your back baby, we don’t want you tempted to touch do we?” Oliver ordered already breathless as he let his cock sit and pulsed on Barry’s tongue, his pink lips sealed tightly around the circumference of his shaft. 

Barry quickly folded his arms behind his back, grabbing at his forearms to stop himself from touching Oliver or himself. Oliver hummed his approval and rewarded Barry by sliding his cock out of Barry’s mouth before pushing back in and not stopping until Barry’s nose was buried against his pubic bone. Barry gasped and gagged around Oliver’s cock as his eyes watered under his blindfold as his throat was filled with the blond’s length. 

Oliver always pulled back just in time to allow Barry to gasp for air before he slotted his cock back into Barry’s throat. Oliver started grunted as his thrusts became rougher as his cock throbbed and his balls started to draw up. Oliver grabbed his cock and sat back on the bed, aching to sheath his cock back into Barry’s wonderful mouth but he wanted to last a bit longer. 

“Come here baby,” Oliver crooned as he guided Barry’s head forward until the brunet’s head was buried between his muscular thighs. 

“Lick my cock baby, no sucking just yet,” Oliver ordered and moaned in pleasure with his eyes closing for a moment or two as Barry lapped at his heavy balls. Barry nosed his way up Oliver’s wet shaft before he gave kitten licks to the wet tip. Oliver stroked Barry’s hair, admiring the way his lover looked when he knelt for Oliver. 

Barry dragged his tongue over every inch of Oliver’s cock that he could find with his tongue, nuzzling his cheek against Oliver’s balls every so often not caring as he stained his blindfold. Oliver jerked his hips a few times as he moaned encouragingly and Barry dragged his wet mouth over the blond’s cock eagerly. 

“You’re being so good for me baby, do you want to say anything before I give you your reward?” Oliver asked softly, not wanting to disturb the calm atmosphere the two had created in the bedroom. 

“May I come after you reward me, Sir?” Barry asked hopefully, head falling slightly to the side even as he licked at Oliver’s balls, he never forgot to worship them when he sucked Oliver off. 

“You’re such a good boy for asking permission baby,” Oliver praised and smiled as the blush on Barry’s cheek darkened and his cock dripped a fresh bead of pre-cum showing the blond how Barry was affected by the praise. 

“Since you’ve been so good tonight, I’ll allow it. Remember baby, not until I cover your pretty face with my cum.” Oliver pumped his cock as he rose from the bed so he could have a better angle to give Barry his promise facial. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Barry gasped out as he let his head fall back and mouth drop wide open with his tongue out again. Oliver groaned at the sight, it would always be hot to see and paired with a few more strokes it was all that it took for Oliver to come. 

Oliver moaned in bliss while watching through half-lidded eyes as ropes of his cum splattered over Barry’s face. Barry’s tongue and lips were coated in white and the blindfold would need a thorough washing, but it was one of Oliver’s favourite looks on the younger man. 

“Don’t forget to swallow my cum baby and keep your hands behind your back,” Oliver ordered as he knelt down next to the kneeling man and curled his hand around Barry’s drooling cock. 

Barry’s adam’s apple bobbed as the brunet obediently swallowed whatever cum had landed on his tongue or in his mouth. Barry arched his back as he dug his fingers into his forearms as he let out a loud cry as Oliver quickly pumped his hand up and down Barry’s shaft. 

“Come for me baby,” Oliver ordered in the low tone of voice that he knew got to Barry. Barry proved him right when he keened and shook as he came over Oliver’s hand. 

“Good boy,” Oliver praised as he stroked Barry through his orgasm, uncaring of the way his fingers were getting coated in cum. Oliver only stopped when Barry started whining and shifting on his knees. Oliver brought his dirty fingers up to Barry’s mouth and smiled when Barry instantly started sucking at them, cleaning his cum off of the older man’s fingers. 

“You’re so good for me baby, so good.” Oliver praised softly as he watched with dark eyes as Barry licked his fingers clean with sloppy, out of it motions. Barry was floating and content in the way Oliver ached to keep him, but for now they could have this.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242


End file.
